narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha vs Senju
"Sigma, this is the ultimate genjutsu. It requires every bit of concentration, even a slight push could break this genjutsu. This technique, allows the user to place the foe in a world that shows the past. Spirit began flying, and landed on a near tree trunk. "I'll start it now, with-in five minutes or so, he'll be here." Sigma gave him a thumbs to his bird-like friend. Five minutes after the genjutsu was begin prepared... Sigma's view suddenly changed, where he found himself on a plain near a lake, and in which he saw a short figure with long hair throw a rock across the lake, and sunk before it could make it to the other side. "Is that me when I was a child?" Sigma asked Spirit who had now been sitting on his shoulder. "Oh that, it's your grandfather. Madara Uchiha." Sigma stopped him.."Wait, so grandpa Madara couldn't get a rock to go across a lake?" Sigma began laughing, so much that it irritated Spirit. "Sigma please pay attention..." A figure that was not to much taller than Madara approached, and threw the rock. Though his rock made it swiftly across. The two boys chatted it up for a few minutes when suddenly the two were about to split ways. "Wait so who is that?" Sigma asked, as Spirit pointed telling him to watch. The other boy stated that his name was Hashirama. "Wait which Hashirama?" Sigma asked as the two young boys began parting ways. "It's Hashirama Senju... Before the start of Konohagakure otherwise known as the "Warring States" shinobi were told by their superiors to not share their surnames." "But a surname is something to be proud of, why wouldn't they?" "Exactly...it was something TOO proud to be of....evermore so to kill for." "Now what I'm going to show you may be a bit emotion...you know how you get when someone..you know." The bird Mangekyō began to spin extremely fast. And the two found themselves standing behind a rock looking at Hashirama and two other shinobi. Hashirama says.."Tobirama...Itama...I want to free this world of war. We won't have anything family die like Kawarama!" Hashirama then continued his speech with his brothers. "Now Sigma, I'll show you this, and how this all tied up into even more death." Spirit takes the two to part where there are five shinobi wearing Uchiha Clan crest on their clothes, surrounding what appeared to be Hashirama's brother Itama. "Your surname little one?" One of the men asked as he began to launch his attack, and Itama just stood there unable to do a thing. "Very well, get em." The other stated as the all began to slaughter the helpless boy. Sigma seeing upon this attempted to jump out, and help, but spirit held him back. Within seconds, Spirit takes them to a place where there are Uchiha and Senju at war, with Madara at the lead of the Uchiha, and Hashirama at the lead of the Senju. "I know that's Tobirama on the side of Hashirama, but who's that on the side of Madara?" Spirit flew from Sigma's shoulder, "Oh that's Izuna Uchiha. Your grandfathers younger brother!" As Spirit stated that, Tobirama slashed through the chest of Izuna.